


Discovery

by eternalmourn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmourn/pseuds/eternalmourn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just wondered what Danny and Steve would think about what we write about them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

-“Why that amused look? What’s so funny?”

-“Eh? Oh, nothing. Nothing, really”

-“You could tell me so we both laugh”

-“Forget it”

-“Why?”

-“Would you please just leave it?”

-“Well, there’s certainly something very funny on the net for you to have that stupid grin”

-“I’m not sure you’ll like it, anyway”

-“Why do you decide for me?”

-“Babe, just leave it, OK?”

-“Fine. Hope you can find a sex buddy some other place… Just saying”

-“Seriously? Is that your best shot? Not working, try another one”

-“You don’t mind I won’t allow you to blow me?”

-“Really? OK, OK, that’s even more hilarious than what I’m reading here”

-“Can I see, please?”

-“OK, but just because you’ve made laugh hard”

-“McDanno? What the hell is that?”

-“Apparently, some people call us like that”

-“I don’t get it”

-“I don’t think is that complicated, but your common sense need some polishing”

-“What?”

-“Forget it. Here, sit. Read. Looks like our fellows love to describe our sexual life”

-“Oh…”


End file.
